Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology relating to a Rankine cycle system mounted on a vehicle. In this Rankine cycle system, liquid phase fluid is boiled by waste heat of an engine and is changed to gas phase fluid. The gas phase fluid is expanded whereby work is taken out, and then the expanded gas phase fluid is condensed to be returned to liquid phase fluid.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as related arts of embodiments the present invention.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2015-94271 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2002-316530 A
Patent Literature 3: JP 2011-189824 A